counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
R8 Revolver
|origin = |price = $600 |Damage = 86 |used = Counter-Terrorist Terrorist |firemodes = Semi-automatic (double-action) Fanning (single-action) |Movement_speed = 220 180 (when using primary fire) |Magazine_capacity = 8 / 8 |ammotype = |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Entity = weapon_revolver |Hotkey = B-1-5 |reloadtime = 2.3 seconds |rateoffire = 85 RPM (primary fire) 150 RPM (secondary fire) | Armorpenetration = 93.2% | Penetrationpower = 200 |rangemodifier = 0.94 |Accuraterange = 25 m (primary fire) 2m (secondary fire) }} The R8 Revolver is an 8 shot revolver introduced as part of the to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The R8 Revolver, known in real life as the Smith & Wesson Model 327 Performance Center M&P R8, is the third pistol to be introduced to Global Offensive since the game's retail release. It can be switched out for the Desert Eagle in-game. The revolver has a very low capacity, holding 8 rounds per cylinder and only one cylinder worth of ammo (8 rounds) in reserve. It is currently the heaviest handgun available, even heavier than many primary weapons. The revolver deals extremely high damage, able to instantly kill with a headshot to a very long range and regardless of armor due to its low damage dropoff and high armor penetration. It can also kill enemies without armor in one shot to the abdomen and pelvis region. Surface penetration is on the same high level as the Desert Eagle at 200, better than average pistols. Uniquely, the Revolver has two separate attack modes, used with the primary and secondary attack keys respectively: The primary attack draws the hammer back before firing. As the hammer is drawn back, the accuracy of the revolver increases, movement speed drops to 180 units per second and then the gun fires after a 0.2 second delay (the hammer cocking back is also audible to anyone close enough to hear it, thus risking giving away the user's position). If the player releases the primary attack key during these 0.2 seconds, the hammer will return and the weapon will not fire. This firing mode reduces its overall rate of fire. It should also be noted that due to accuracy decay, the weapon's actual accurate range is about half of its listed value, at 25 m.https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/11tDzUNBq9zIX6_9Rel__fdAUezAQzSnh5AVYzCP060c/edit#gid=0 The secondary attack is a quick shot using the fanning technique, resulting in a much faster but far less accurate shot. This firing technique has no firing delay, increasing the firing rate to a more respectable 150 RPM, but the accurate range drops down to around 2 m, making it more suitable for close-range combat. This mode is also functionally automatic, as the player character will repeatedly fan and fire the weapon if the player holds down the secondary fire key. In comparison to the Desert Eagle, this weapon deals more damage and is capable in killing a full health unarmored player at close range instantly when shot at opponent's guts. The R8 is also $100 cheaper than Desert Eagle (but still quite expensive for a pistol round). The primary fire is more accurate and can fire one shot more before reloading. On the downside, primary fire is much slower, requires to lower the hammer before able to fire a shot, the movement speed is lowered to 180 (220 when not firing which is still slower than the Desert Eagle), and has much lower ammo in reserve which forces the player to fire sparingly. The rate of fire in secondary mode is still lower than the Desert Eagle. This weapon was not available in Competitive Matchmaking mode after the update, but it was added back to Competitive matchmaking, along with the Negev, following the update. Properties * Reduced price by $100 for both the Revolver (now $600) and Dual Elites (now $400) ; For a limited time, the Negev and R8 Revolver are available in Competitive Matchmaking. *R8 Revolver: Price reduced to 700 ; *Revolver and Negev have been removed from Competitive Matchmaking as they undergo substantial revision. *Firing delay significantly reduced ; * Other players can now hear the sound of the R8 Revolver primary fire hammer just before it fires. ; So today we’re updating the R8 Revolver to bring its values to be more in line with other weapons: among other changes, its damage has been reduced and it takes slightly longer to fire. *Base Damage Reduced from 115 to 85 *Spread increased from 0.48 to 0.52 *Primary fire firing delay increased from 0.333 seconds to 0.4 seconds per shot ; * Fixed exploits with the R8 Revolver, including being able to fire during freezetime or defusal, and the ability to hold the primary hammer back indefinitely. }} Bugs *Prior to the patch, firing using the secondary fire mode during freeze time on nearby team members would cause sparks to appear, though no damage would be inflicted and only ammunition was wasted. ** Additionally, prior to the patch, it was possible to hold down the secondary fire while pressing the primary fire to get the accuracy of the primary with the speed of the secondary. ** It was also possible to shoot with the alternative fire while defusing the bomb before the patch. Trivia *While the S&W M&P R8 Revolver uses the .357 Magnum or .38 Special in real life, it uses the same cartridge as the Desert Eagle (.50 Action Express) in the game code. *The R8's slow trigger pull and cylinder rotation in-game is supposed to simulate a revolver's heavy double action trigger pull. However in real life, revolvers do not take that long to shoot, and the slowness is pretty much exaggerated. The in-game version seems like the shooter is slowly tugging at the trigger, instead of giving it a firm squeeze. *The R8's secondary fire involves the user "fanning" or rapidly pulling back the hammer with their hand whilst holding down the trigger. This technique was used for rapid firing single action revolvers back in the Old West, since single actions needed their hammers to be manually cocked for each shot. **But since the R8 is a double action revolver, it can fire without manual hammer cocking, thus making this technique highly impractical in real life (and also very dangerous due to high recoil). *Reloading the R8 Revolver with less than 8 bullets in reserve will still show the user inserting a full speed-loader with 8 bullets. *The R8 revolver is the only weapon with movement in the idle animation. *The R8 Revolver has two different draw animations, played at random. One shows the player spinning the weapon around his trigger finger vertically before shutting the cylinder with a flick. The other shows the player spinning the weapon forwards once then backwards once before gripping on the weapon with two hands. *The Performance Center logo on the body of the real revolver is changed into a logo for a fictional "Precision & Accuracy". *An unusable laser sight appears to be mounted on the weapon's underbarrel rail. Behind the scenes * Long before this weapon was introduced during the , its icons were present in the game files. Said icons depicted it being closer to a Python design rather than the released short barreled revolver. ** Its entity name also appeared in the game configuration files. ** The R8 Revolver originally used the attribute but it was changed in the 2nd update on the same day as the attribute. References External Links *Smith & Wesson Model 327 Performance Center M&P R8 Product Information tr:R8 Revolver uk:R8 Revolver Category:Pistols Category:.50 AE user Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:Non-exclusive weapons Category:Weapons